sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ed Begley Jr.
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | education = Notre Dame High School | alma_mater = Los Angeles Valley College | home_town = Hollywood, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1967–present | spouse = | parents = Ed Begley | relatives = Allene Begley Curto (sister) | children = 3 | homepage = edbegley.com }} Edward James Begley Jr. (born September 16, 1949) is an American actor. Begley has appeared in hundreds of films, television shows, and stage performances. He is most recognized for his role as Dr. Victor Ehrlich, the bumbling surgical partner of William Daniels' Dr. Mark Craig, on the television series St. Elsewhere (1982–1988); the role earned him six consecutive Primetime Emmy Award nominations and a Golden Globe Award nomination. He also co-hosted, along with wife Rachelle Carson, the green living reality show entitled Living with Ed (2007–2010). Equally prolific in cinema, Begley's best known films include Stay Hungry (1976), Blue Collar (1978), An Officer and a Gentleman (1982), This Is Spinal Tap (1984), The Accidental Tourist (1988), She-Devil (1989), The Pagemaster (1994), Batman Forever (1995), Auto Focus (2002), Pineapple Express (2008), What's Your Number? (2011), Ghostbusters (2016) and CHiPS (2017). He is a recurring cast member in the mockumentaries of Christopher Guest and Eugene Levy, including Best in Show (2000), A Mighty Wind (2003), For Your Consideration (2006) and Mascots (2016). Early life Begley was born in Los Angeles, California, in 1949, to Allene Jeanne Sanders and Oscar-winning film actor Ed Begley. When Begley Jr. was born, Begley Sr. was married to Amanda Huff, who died when Begley Jr. was seven years old. Until he was sixteen, Begley Jr. believed that Huff was his biological mother. He only later became acquainted with his biological mother, Allene. His paternal grandparents were Irish immigrants. Begley grew up in Buffalo, New York, and attended Stella Niagara Education Park, a private Roman Catholic school, in Lewiston, New York. In 1962, the family moved back to California, where he graduated from Notre Dame High School, Sherman Oaks, a Catholic high school, and from Los Angeles Valley College in North Hollywood. Acting career Begley's numerous roles in television and film include one of his earliest appearances as a guest actor on Maude. He had guest appearances in the 1970s series Room 222. He had recurring roles on Mary Hartman, 7th Heaven, Arrested Development, Meego and Six Feet Under and starring roles in Stephen King's Kingdom Hospital, St. Elsewhere, and Wednesday 9:30 (8:30 Central). He has played significant roles in the mockumentary films Best in Show, A Mighty Wind, and For Your Consideration. Additionally, Begley played Viper pilot Greenbean on the original Battlestar Galactica TV series, Boba Fett in the [[Star Wars (radio)|radio adaptation of Return of the Jedi]], and Seth Gillette, a fictional Democratic U.S. senator from North Dakota on The West Wing. From 2000 to 2016, he was a member of the Board of Governors of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. In 1996, Begley appeared in a TV movie called The Late Shift, where he played real-life CBS executive Rod Perth. He has guest-starred on shows such as Scrubs, Boston Legal, and Star Trek: Voyager (Future's End, parts I and II). He had a recurring guest role in season three of Veronica Mars. He appeared in the 2008 HBO film Recount, which profiled the 2000 Presidential Election and its aftermath, which was decided by the state of Florida's electoral votes. Begley also made an appearance on Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! Season 3, Episode 3, as a spokesman for Cinco. In 2003, Begley wrote and directed the musical Cesar and Ruben. It was performed at the El Portal Theatre in Los Angeles and was revived in 2007. One of Begley's recent acting roles was in the CBS sitcom Gary Unmarried. Begley played Dr. Walter Krandall, the protagonist's former marriage counselor and fiancé of his ex-wife. Since 2008, he has appeared in a series of DirecTV commercials as a "Cable Corp Inc." executive.Actor and environmental activist Ed Begley Jr. talks the talk and drives the drive, New York Daily News, 13 October 2008. In 2013, he appeared on the reality television show Beverly Hills Pawn. As of 2019, he is starring in Bless This Mess. Personal life Begley has three children, a daughter and son from his first marriage, and a daughter from his current marriage. According to a feature on the Bio Channel television program Celebrity Close Calls, Begley nearly died in 1972, after being stabbed multiple times while being mugged by a street gang. His attackers were teenagers, who were later apprehended by police.Celebrity Close Calls; retrieved June 19, 2011. Activism Environmental Since 1970, Begley has been an environmentalist, beginning with his first electric vehicle (a Taylor-Dunn, golf cart–like vehicle), recycling, and becoming a vegan. He promotes eco-friendly products like the Toyota Prius, Envirolet composting toilets and Begley's Best Household Cleaner. Begley's home is in size, using solar power, wind power via a PacWind vertical-axis wind turbine, an air conditioning unit made by Greenway Design Group, LLC., and an electricity-generating bicycle used to toast bread. He pays around $300 a year in electric bills.The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, April 25, 2008. Arguing that the suburban lawn is environmentally unsustainable, especially in Southern California, owing to water shortage, Begley has converted his own to a drought-tolerant garden composed of native California plants.Begley, Ed Jr. "Twelve Things the World Should Toss Out: Lawns", Slate, May 8, 2010. Though he is noted for riding bicycles and using public transportation, he owns a 2003 Toyota RAV4 EV electric-powered vehicle. Begley's hybrid electric bicycle was often featured on his television show Living With Ed. Begley also spoofed his own environmentalist beliefs on "Homer to the Max", an episode of The Simpsons by showing himself using a nonpolluting go-kart that is powered by his "own sense of self-satisfaction" and on an episode of Dharma and Greg. Later, he appeared in "Gone Maggie Gone", another episode of The Simpsons, in Season 20. In the episode, during a solar eclipse, he drives a solar-powered car that stops running on train tracks as a train approaches, but the train also stops because it is an Ed Begley Jr. Solar Powered Train. According to Groening's other comedy series, Futurama, Begley's electric motor is "the most evil propulsion system ever conceived" as stated in "The Honking" (19 minutes in). Begley and friend Bill Nye are in a competition to see who can have the lowest carbon footprint. In 2009, Begley appeared in the Earth Day edition of The Price Is Right. He announced the final showcase, which included an electric bicycle, a solar-powered golf cart and a Toyota Prius.Youtube Video Begley was featured during The Jay Leno Show's Green Car Challenge. Various celebrities drove an electric Ford Focus automobile and tried to set records on an outdoor track. During the second lap, cutouts of Begley and Al Gore would pop out, and if the celebrity had hit either of them, one second was added to his or her time. Begley is the author of Living Like Ed: A Guide to the Eco-Friendly Life (2008) and Ed Begley Jr.'s Guide to Sustainable Living: Learning to Conserve Resources and Manage an Eco-Conscious Life (2009) both published by Random House.[http://www.randomhouse.com/crown/livinglikeed/ Living Like Ed: A Guide to the Eco-Friendly Life] at RandomHouse.comEd Begley Jr. Author Bookshelf - Random House - Books - Audiobooks - Ebooks. Random House. Retrieved on 2014-01-14. He also wrote A Vegan Survival Guide for the Holidays (2014) with Jerry James Stone. Environmental affiliations * Coalition for Clean Air * Environmental Media Association * Santa Monica Mountains Conservancy * The American Oceans CampaignOceana – Protecting the World's Oceans: International Protection and Restoration * League of Conservation Voters * Environmental Research Foundation * Walden Woods Project * Thoreau Institute * Earth Communications Office * Solar Living Institute * Tree People * Friends of the Earth * Sequoia ForestKeeper * Green Wish Inc * Orang Utan Republik From 2007–2010, Begley and his wife Rachelle Carson starred in their own reality television series, Living with Ed on HGTV and Discovery's Planet Green channel. He, his wife and daughter Hayden are currently filming "On Begley Street", a Web series chronicling the deconstruction of his current home and the "building of North America's greenest, most sustainable home". He received the Thomas Alva Edison Award for Energy Independence from the American Jewish Congress, the first one to be presented. Begley has been a leader in this field and was recognized in November 2007 for his lifelong work in environmentalism. Political Begley was also on the advisory committee for the group 2004 Racism Watch, founded by fellow actor Ed Asner. The group was formed to respond to the advertisement campaign of the George W. Bush/Dick Cheney presidential campaign that they claimed were encouraging racism. The advertisement in question, "100 Days", made a reference to terrorism and terrorists while highlighting a photograph of an anonymous man of Middle-Eastern descent. [http://www.commondreams.org/news2004/0331-04.htm 2004 Racism Watch] , Commondreams.org, March 31, 2004; retrieved January 14, 2014. Water fluoridation On April 19, 2013, two public service announcements about the hazards of water fluoridation were released featuring Begley made in conjunction with the Fluoride Action Network. (2013-04-19). Retrieved on 2014-01-14. (2013-04-19). Retrieved on 2014-01-14. Friendships with other actors William Daniels When Begley was a child, his future St. Elsewhere series' lead, William Daniels, met Begley Jr.'s father, Begley Sr., when the two were working on live television. By the time Begley Jr. grew up, he was already a fan of his mentor's work; he would work with Daniels on St. Elsewhere, where the two had a wonderful on- and off-screen chemistry, together, for six seasons. Daniels, himself, on the show, was a moody Irishman like Ed Sr., though far more nurturing a father figure –– proved so rich, that the role grew beyond even the writers' expectations. Begley Jr. said about his future TV chief of surgery, "I was a huge fan of Bill Daniels. I had seen him in Two for the Road. I had seen him in The Graduate, and in Parallax View. He was an actor I just thought the world of. He played these 'Type A' personalities quite effectively, but (in real life) he is the sweetest guy in the world. During the 1960s Bonnie had left acting to take on a more important role...that of mother to sons Michael and Robert." He also added: "He is an actor I just thought the world of. I had no delusions about how my character came to be. I rode on the coattails of Bill Daniels... the kind of Mutt and Jeff routine of Dr. Craig looking up and berating a 6 foot 4 doctor Victor Ehrlich. So I owe all my success on the show to Bill Daniels." When the series was canceled, the two still remains friends to this day, living not too far away from each other. In 2002, Daniels, Begley Jr., along with the rest of the former surviving St. Elsewhere cast members, the late Stephen Furst and Eric Laneuville all appeared on an episode of Scrubs, in a forerunner of that previous show (that was mentioned). Norman Lloyd Before St. Elsewhere in the early 1980s the struggling, unknown Begley met Norman Lloyd, who became a mentor to him while Lloyd was directing an episode of Tales of the Unexpected. The two became friends. In a 2014 interview with Jimmy Falcon of Cloverleaf Radio, he said this about Lloyd: Not only did I enjoy working with him, but I see him fairly regularly. I just had dinner with him 4 nights ago. We had dinner together at Sarah Nichols's house, his neighbor of mine and friend of his. We had a lovely time and reminisced – he's unbelievable. He's going to be 100 years old this year—and still very active, getting around on his own. He's a force of nature, so Norman Lloyd was somebody I idolized. When I was quite young, wow, James Dean is great and this is one and that. Now look at Janis Joplin, what a great voice and Jim Morrison, those people left us so young, like my point of view has change somewhere, in the late 1970s and early 1980s, saying, 'No, you idolized Jimmy Stewart, Gloria Swanson.' The people that have families and happiness and a long, economy life. You know, Norman Lloyd, he wasn't much older than me, when I did 'St. Elsewhere,' and I went 'These are my rolemodels, now, people had a long/happy life and continued to be creative.' Those are my rolemodels, not the people that left us, so early and I'm sorry they did, I don't mean to trifle with that, but, my rolemodels changed from the people who had an incredible, brief spurt of creativity and life, but to people that went the distance, they became my rolemodels at some point in my early 30s really. Also, on November 9, 2014, along with former St. Elsewhere co-stars, Begley attended Lloyd's 100th birthday in Los Angeles. Begley said, "I worked with Norman Lloyd the actor, and Norman Lloyd the director, and no one informed me better on the art of storytelling than that talented man. He is a constant inspiration and my eternal friend." Filmography Film Television References External links * * * * The TreeHugger Interview: Ed Begley Jr. * Interview from Log Home Design magazine: Ed Begley Jr. * [http://abcnews.go.com/GMA/Books/ed-begley-jr-guide-sustainable-living/story?id=8508868 Good Morning America covers Guide to Sustainable Living by Ed Begley Jr.] Category:1949 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Activists from California Category:American environmentalists Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Living people Category:Los Angeles Valley College people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from Buffalo, New York Category:Notre Dame High School (Sherman Oaks, California) alumni Category:People from Santa Monica, California Category:Vegetarians